Kimmy’s First Kiss
by HanSoloIsSoCute
Summary: Kimmy recieves her first kiss, from the last person you would ever expect. Let's just say getting locked in an attic is the best luck she ever had...


**Title**: Kimmy's First Kiss

**Author**: Jasmine Larson (me lol)

**Time Frame**: After the 9th season, it's really AU. For those who don't know, AU means Alternate Universe, in fan fiction terms it means where things are really switched around. For example, in this story, Jesse is not married, and has never even met Becky. It's not that I hate Becky, I just wanted to make people less mad, because of what happens in this fic. I figured if Becky weren't in the picture, we might avoid a riot. ;) And Kimmy never met that stupid boyfriend of hers who only knows one word, and she still hasn't been kissed at the age of eighteen. Basically, it's what life would be like if nothing changed from the way things were in the first season, just everyone's grown up.

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Kimmy, Jesse, silent Joey, brief Dj and Danny

**Genre**: romance/humor

**Fan fiction Type**: Viggie (aka vigginete, a short story, one chapter, for those few of you who don't know)

**Summary**: Kimmy receives her first kiss, but it's kinda an accident. I got this evil plot bunny late last night (or early this morning, which ever you prefer. ;)), while watching Full House (duh). It was a later episode (one I actually don't own and haven't recorded), the one where Jesse opened the Smash Club. Remember when he thought Kimmy had a crush on him? That was what intrigued me. What if she did, but her obvious hate for him was how she covered it up? Yes, Jesse is the one she ends up kissing. Anyone who hates that idea, leave now. ;) I know that kinda gives it away, but hey it might make you wanna stick around for the whole story, hopefully. ;)There is nothing really bad or inappropriate in the story, nothing gross, unless you consider a brief pairing of J/K gross, which some of you might. This is not a slash story in my opinion, I just thought it would interesting and perhaps a different kind of romantic (this is why I cut Becky out of the picture). If anyone feels inclined to protest, rotten bins of virtual fruit are to the left, virtual loaded guns to the right. :D

* * *

Jesse Katsopolis was awake, but not quite ready to admit it. He frowned, his stomach felt odd, pressured even. He just_knew_ he shouldn't have partaken in that questionable-looking concoction that resembled a casserole last night... but Joey had been so insistent. He frowned again. He must have done something to Joey. He opened his eyes to find Michelle perched precariously on his abdomen, GameBoy in hand. 

"That's not cute anymore, Michelle." he groaned, flopping his head back onto his rumpled pillow.

"Sorry, I'm just in hiding." Michelle explained, punching buttons on the mechanical device in her hand at a speed Jesse found nauseating.

"That Kimmy-kid here again?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup." she answered, never taking her eyes of the beeping machine. "You'd think after all these years she'd figure out we don't like her."

"Yeah... Well we all always knew Kimmy wasn't the 'brightest' character." Jesse said, smiling slightly. "And by the way, I don't mind you hiding in here, but must you do it on my stomach?" he asked, shoving her to the side of the bed. Michelle glowered but didn't say anything, completely engrossed in her game. Jesse sighed and got up, groping for his robe. He looked under his bed, his closet, beside his bed, under his Elvis figurines, even in his secret chest of hair-supplies. He scratched his head and paced around his room, mumbled obscenities and kicking objects. "Have you seen my robe?" he inquired for the tenth time, this time picking Michelle up and looking under her, tossing his covers aside.

"No," Michael said, not slowing the speed in which she pressed the buttons on her new addiction, even when Jesse set her down upside down.

"Aw man," he mumbled. "I don't wanna go out there without my robe, its cold."

"Do what I do, wrap a blanket around yourself and tie it with a belt." Michelle suggested, looking up from her game for the first time. "Of course, I guess that would look pretty stupid on you." she teased, grinning.

"Out, huh?" he sneered, pushing her out the door and closing it behind her. He folded his arms and glowered. Suddenly he quirked a dark eyebrow and picked up his blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders and secured it around his waist. He picked up his belt, put it on, and buckled it. He did his famous Elvis pose in front of his full-length mirror, and shrugged. "Well, Elvis probably had his bad days too." he mumbled and exited his room, leaving his bed unmade. He mainly did that to get a rise out of Danny, which seemed to be his only source of amusement these days. He stumbled into the kitchen, trying to do damage control on his hair and walking at the same time proving to be difficult at 6am seems that he'd been up all night.

"Good morning hair-freak." said the dreadful voice of Kimmy Gibbler.

"Good morning socially inept stranger," Jesse replied, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Nice choice of wardrobe, but I find a robe much more comfortable, you should try it." she said, offering that smile that some thought belonged in horror movies.

"I would, but I seem to have lost my..." he stopped, finally noticing what Kimmy was wearing. "Kimmy, just out of curiosity, why are you wearing my robe huh?"

"That 'huh' thing? You wore it out ten years ago. And it was chilly."

Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"And I wanted to catch a disease to get out of math class next week." Kimmy finished, drowning a glass of orange juice. "Does it make you uncomfortable that I'm wearing it?" she asked, giving him that perplexed frown.

"No, no." Jesse said, driving his hands through his hair. "It's just that now I have to burn it."

"Oo, someone's wearing cranky pants." Kimmy observed, folding the newspaper loudly. "But don't worry; a good cheer-up is on the way."

"Oh I just can't wait," Jesse sneered sarcastically, burying his head in the tablecloth.

"It's Saturday, I so I can spend the whole day here!" she exclaimed joyously, crunching obnoxiously on her cereal.

"Skipity," Jesse said, his words muffled by the tablecloth. He lifted his hand to point one finger into the air, "And I also might add, 'do da'."

At that moment Joey came stumbling out of the garage, hair in its constantly-present disarray, open bathrobe (for the purpose of displaying his Yogi Bear pajamas) and wearing his Scooby-Doo slippers. The respectful Joey Gladstone Morning Uniform. He sat the table and smiled sleepily, picked Jesse's head up by his hair, examined his rolled-back eyes, and checked his pulse.

"Morning Joseph," Jesse said, scowling at him as he jerked his hair away from his friend's grasp. He sighed and scratched his head, glancing sideways at Joey. Something was wrong. Usually Joey had a different joke every morning, he had been really quiet the past few days, come to think of it Jesse wasn't sure he'd heard him say anything all week... "Hey pal, are you ok?" Jesse asked. Joey gave him the thumbs-up sign but still didn't say anything. Jesse bit his lower lip, his brow furrowing. "Ya got laryngitis?"

A head shake and shrug.

Danny flounced into the room, his smile seeming to mysteriously grow wider when he noticed the confused look on Jesse's face. "So, I see you haven't figured out what's wrong with Joey yet." he said a bit too cheerfully, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You know, I know what it is." Danny said, rocking back on his heels.

"Oh, and would you be so kind as to tell me? Because he is my partner on our radio station, I might need to know why he no longer talks." Jesse asked sweetly.

"Nope." was Danny's thrilled reply.

"Oh c'mon just tell him," Dj said, rolling her eyes as she jumped the last two steps of the staircase.

"Aw Deej I never win anything around here." Danny complained. "Just let me enjoy it this once?"

"All right, if you let me 'enjoy' a_large_ raise in allowance." Dj said, smiling.

"Fine." Danny said, looking disappointed. "Joey's working on a new comedy routine, it ends next week. He's pretending to be a mime."

"A whole week and not a word out of you?" Jesse gasped, slapping Joey on the back.. "Is it my birthday or something?"

Joey made a rude gesture and a face. "Ok I don't need to know what that means." Jesse said, getting up and heading for the stairs. "I gotta get to the Smash Club, I'll be back later."

"Hey egotistical hair-person," Kimmy called, taking off his robe. "You want this back?"

Jesse flinched, "No, that's ok, it's yours."

"Oh, thanks." Kimmy said, smiling for real this time. Jesse didn't notice however, he was already half-way up the steps before he finished his sentence. Slowly, all the Tanners left for work, or off to practice not talking. When everyone was gone, Kimmy scooped up the robe and held it close, inhaling it's soft pine scent. She ran her hand over the soft, plushy material. It smelled just like Jesse, it felt just like it did when he would accidentally brush against her, when she would discreetly bump his knee under the table to just to acquire that five-second buzz she always got when she touched him... She was amazed at how every moment near him was a verbal boxing match and a hormonal tide of emotions at the same time. At first, all those years ago, she was sure it was just a silly crush. And when he confronted her with it that time at the Smash Club, she could practically _feel_ her face turning red, her feet transforming into cement blocks. Luckily she had been a convincing liar since the age of three. She had hoped and prayed it was just a crush; she didn't think she could survive if it was anything more. Crushes were supposed to fade in time, but hadn't it been ten years? Nothing had changed, at least not in her heart.

She liked him more everyday, and it was scary. She didn't know how much longer she could hide it, how much longer before Dj would point it out, and the Tanners tell each other _everything_. Well, at least she assumed so because they all seemed to know everything else she had told Dj. But she had never told anyone they way she felt about Jesse, she used to never even admit it to herself. But lately it had been extremely hard to ignore, especially since that day he forgot to wear a shirt and didn't know she was there... She smiled at the memory.

Jesse roared down the road on his Harley, on his way back from the Smash Club, the same smirk playing on his swarthy features that was always present when he rode his "baby" as he called it. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, it's deep roar threatening to ruin his good mood. Soon small droplets of water began to splatter on his helmet and speckle his face, further dampening his mood. He pulled into the backyard and parked his motorcycle under the patio, the rain was already coming down in sheets by then. He fumbled with his keys, mumbling about the "damn rain" and weather in general. He finally figured out the right combination and sighed in satisfaction as the door popped open, the constant smell of air-freshener and cleaning products perfuming the kitchen. He walked in and kicked the door shut behind him, setting his helmet on the table. His clothes were wet and sticky, and he remembered with disgust that Danny had insisted on putting all the clean clothes in the attic, claiming that everyone just threw them on the floor if he put them in the assigned rooms. The nerve. Well ok, so he _did_ throw his clothes on the floor, but he hated the attic. It was dark and creepy, plus that one window never really seemed to close all the way. He sighed and began to climb up the stairs, wondering how on earth he had stooped to the level of depending on a dirt-obsessed, cleaning madman for clean clothes. _Why don't I wash my own clothes anymore? Oh yeah, because I don't like to._

He entered the attic and sighed again, searching for the only light in the place. There was small creak of wood, a sudden, sharp intake of breath, Jesse wasn't sure where it had come from. It might even have come from him. "Is... is someone in here?" he asked carefully, calculating the amount of time it might take to bolt out the door.

"Hey, Mr. K."

"Kimmy?" Jesse asked, his chocolate eyebrows knitting together. "What are you doing up here and when did you start calling me Mr. K?"

"Oh, I know Danny hates it when I call him Mr. T, I wanted to see if you did too." she said, sounding cheerful, when she was really shaking in her extra-large shoes.

"Oh, well I do, so congratulations." Jesse said, digging through the pile of neatly folded laundry. "You haven't answered my first question yet."

"What am I doing up here? Oh that. I like the attic. After everyone left I watched wrestling until it started to rain, and then I didn't want to walk home and get wet, plus it's pot-roast Saturday." she explained, wrinkling her nose.

Jesse rolled his eyes, nodded, and turned to leave. Suddenly the attic door slammed shut, and there was a faint click. Jesse looked at Kimmy, whom was getting difficult to see, and back at the door. "What just happened?" he asked, setting down the clothes he had selected.

"It must have been the wind," Kimmy guessed, trying to shut the single stubborn window.

"Right, why would the wind have locked the door?" Jesse snapped, yanking on the doorknob.

"Oh... Yeah I think we've got a problem." Kimmy said, leaning past him to fumble with the door. Jesse tried not to notice how nice she smelled, that was something he never would have anticipated considering the way her feet used to smell. In fact, lately he'd been noticing a lot of things about Kimmy. The way her straight, smooth-looking blonde hair caressed the small of her back, floating around her in a shimmering cloud... how her cherry-red lips parted when she smiled. And let's face it; it was getting hard not to realize she had grown up... In more ways than one. He gulped and adverted his eyes from her, wishing the damn door would just hurry up and open.

"Damn, after being locked in so many places so many times, you'd think I'd learn how to pick a lock." Jesse mused, kicking the object nearest his foot. Kimmy rolled her eyes and began groping the walls, continuing Jesse's failed search for the light-switch. She located it in a fraction of the time Jesse had been silently betting it would take; a satisfied snort escaped her as the room was bathed in buttery golden, if rather dim, light. "Good, you found it." Jesse mumbled, passing the compliment like a kidney stone.

"Yeah," she mumbled back, shivering as another gust of freezing wind rent the tight air in the room. She tried to make herself moderately comfortable on an old trunk as Jesse battled with the door, refusing to admit it was_not_ going to move. Kimmy watched him with interest, as she always did when his back was turned to her. His light blue jeans were tight, and thanks to the rain they clung to the skin of his toned legs, the fabric twisting and pulling as he unsuccessfully tried to pry the doorknob off with his bare hands. Jesse took a brief break, tossing his hair out of his eyes. That hair had always reminded Kimmy of a soft, dark-chocolate cloud. The way it hung about his handsome face, drifting in and out of his view, perfect to any human eye, creamy to the accidental touch. She had taken great care over the years to notice everything about him and record it perfectly in her memory, she did not dare write about him in her diary or anywhere else, no one must know her secret.

Then there were his eyes. Those dark, leering mysteries that seemed to constantly spark and gleam with amusement and sarcasm. And those rough and masculine eyebrows, arching together to create that adorable wrinkle in his forehead... She liked his nose too. She had no idea why. But what she loved most of all were his lips. Sure, that may seem a fairly common feature to admire most, but in Kimmy's opinion there was nothing common about them. They always appeared soft and succulent, the way they only curved up in the left corner of his face when he smiled, the way the top lip was shaped was so different... so sexy. That brought up his smile. That she loved too. As mentioned before, he only seemed to smile on the left side of his face, and his smile happened to reveal those seemingly inhuman, perfect white teeth. She loved his annoyed smile, his dazed smile, his shocked half-smile, his sarcastic-angry smile, but her favorite thing about his smile was how it created the most adorable of all dimples in his left cheek. Of course, Jesse was sexy all over, Kimmy had spent ten years trying to find something _un_sexy about him, and she was still working on that.

"Oh I give up, maybe someone will figure out we're missing and come looking for us." he groaned, sinking into an old chair and heaving an exhausted sigh. He glanced briefly at Kimmy, a pang of guilt stinging him when he noticed she was wearing a short-sleeved sundress in the cold room. "Hey kiddo, you wanna use my jacket?" he asked, feeling quite uncomfortable.

She looked surprised for a moment, but quickly turned her expression into shocked revulsion. "You think I want cooties?"

"Fine, fine. You know, I was just trying to be polite." Jesse snapped, looking away. Thunder clapped, its sharp scream colliding with that of the torrential rain. Jesse shifted, trying to ignore the fact that the creepy room seemed to pulse with a tension he found impossible to dispel. Kimmy shivered again, trying to make it look like she was just adjusting her position. Rain flew freely through the screen-barren window, the peaceful smell perfuming the room. Kimmy loved the smell of rain. It made her feel cozy, safe, and oddly secure. Plus there was the chance that she might have to spend the night at the Tanners when it rained, and she had found no greater pleasure than the quiet confidence that Jesse was just across the hall... A lot of her favorite rain memories seemed to coincide with Jesse. Like the day she and Dj had been watching the rain on the patio, and he had suddenly _zoomed _up on his Harley, soaking wet and furious. He was clad in black leather head to foot, his entire body seeming glisten and sparkle. Apparently he had dented his motorcycle, and Kimmy had never seen him madder. Ever since that day she went out of her way to anger him, still curious as to why she found it so fascinating. It must be in the way his rolled his eyes and tightened his jaw, his eyes shooting daggers, the way he drew out and exaggerated every word. Secretly, naturally, she loved the sarcastic way he said "huh". She also of course secretly loved it when they accidentally touched, the brief encounters with his taut muscles and firm biceps being just as wonderful as those with his hands, knees, elbows... pretty much everything on him. But her favorite memory of all being that one wonderful time he had placed the smallest of kisses on her forehead, she had always wondered since then just what those lips would feel like on her own... she shivered again.

"That's it, I can't stand it." Jesse announced, walking over to join her on the trunk. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, holding her tight despite her efforts to yank away. "I am not going to let you sit here and freeze to death, and if you won't let me give you my jacket, I'll just have to do the next best thing." he said as his grip tightened due to another one of her escape attempts. Kimmy glowered and sank against his chest, fulfilling number three on her Jesse Wish List. Number one was kissing him, second was being carried by him, and third was his arm around her, his chest pressed against her shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered, nuzzling against him, his jacket closing around her.

"Sure kid," he answered, scratching his right sideburn.

"Um... Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

Kimmy squirmed uncomfortably; she had never been this close to Jesse. She could feel his chest rising and falling with his every breath, the sweet scent of his cologne was so strong it was almost intoxicating, his hair was actually touching her ear... She cleared her throat. "Um, could you just call me Kimmy instead of kiddo and stuff? I am eighteen, I guess it just gets on my nerves sometimes." she rambled, wondering if for just a second if that was a smirk on his face. Was he amused at her discomfort? Was he doing this on purpose just to_make_ her uncomfortable? She wouldn't put it past him.

"Ok, I guess." Jesse said, shrugging. "I didn't know it bothered you."

"It's ok," Kimmy mumbled, glancing up at him for the first time since he'd offered her the warmth of his arm.

There was a long silence, aside from the constant moaning, dripping, and splashing of the rain. Kimmy was in absolute heaven, though she would never admit it or show any sign of it. Jesse's arm had relaxed now that she had stopped trying "desperately" to get away, which had of course only been for show, and he was now humming under his breath. It was naturally some Elvis song from the sound of it, but Kimmy couldn't tell what is was...

Jesse hummed nervously, not even sure what he was humming. He was_very_ aware of the young girl pressed against him; even more aware he was of what _part_ of her was pressed against him... He tried hard not to look at her. He knew it had been stupid to try to keep her warm, but his heart wasn't made _entirely_ of ice, he did have feelings, and there was no way he going was going to let Kimmy Gibbler freeze and live with it. But it was uncomfortable. Her golden hair was draped over his shoulder, the enticing smell of roses haunting him. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He could hear and feel her breathing, the unsettling awareness of her chest rising and falling making him sweat. Suddenly his hum that had transformed into a soft whistle died on his lips, as he noticed something perched on a high shelf... His glass Elvis figurine, getting spotted and marred by drops of rain.

"Hey Kimmy!" he exclaimed, nudging her.

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up.

"I just found my favorite Elvis figurine, I'm gonna try to climb up there and get it..." he explained as his arm left her, much to her disappointment, and he began his descent to the top of the shelf. The wood cracked, causing Jesse to lose his grip and tumble to the attic floor. He muttered some obscenities and brushed himself off, preparing for his next attempt.

"Hey, crazy question, why would you keep your favorite Elvis doll in the attic?" Kimmy asked, one eyebrow arching high above the other.

"Don't ask me, and it's not a doll." Jesse answered irritably, his second attempt failing just as the first. He frowned and planted his hands on his hips, glancing sideways at Kimmy. Suddenly an idea came to him, he motioned for Kimmy to come closer.

She rolled her eyes and stomped over to him, her hands on her hips as well, "Whatsamatta hair-boy?"

"As long as I'm calling you Kimmy you might as well call me Jesse huh?" he asked mock-sweetly, mentally tallying how tall Kimmy was.

"Fine, sorry. What do you need me to do?" Kimmy asked, looking up at the shelf.

"I'm going to pick you up, and you're going to get Elvis." Jesse said, assuming his plan was fool-proof. Kimmy stared blankly at him. "What, do you have a better idea? I hardly think _you_ can lift _me_." Jesse pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"No I just plain think the whole thing is stupid in general." Kimmy stated.

Jesse's jaw tightened, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Please?"

Kimmy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, her attention focused on the ceiling as she considered. "What's in it for me?"

"The mere pleasure of assisting me?" Jesse suggested, smiling.

"I'll be over here, picking at my toes." Kimmy informed him, pointing back at the trunk and smiling as well.

"Fine, how's ten bucks sound?"

"Make it twenty and you've got a deal."

"Fine."

Kimmy shrugged and walked over to the shelf, trying not to shiver again when Jesse's arms closed around her. He lifted her up, a small grunt escaping him. Kimmy reached up precariously, wobbling slightly as her fingers grazed the glass object. She stretched her hand out, mumbling something in an undertone about stupid Elvis.

"Did you just call Elvis stupid?" Jesse snapped.

"Jesse!" Kimmy screamed as he nearly dropped her.

"Sorry." Jesse mumbled, trying to get a better grip without being improper.

"As a matter of fact, I_do_ have a better idea." Kimmy said, realizing there was no way she was going to be able to reach the top of the shelf in their current position. "Just turn me around, and I'll try to reach it from there, because this just isn't working."

"Ok, that just might be crazy enough to work." Jesse mussed. "Ok ok, I'm gonna, um, turn you around." _Oh God this is going to be awkward,_ Jesse thought as he set her down and turned her so she was facing him, and lifted her by her waist. However, it was surprisingly less awkward than before, seems that he didn't have to touch as much of her person as in the previous position. Before Kimmy had to twist all the way around to even get near the shelf, as for some annoying reason it was glued to the ceiling. Jesse bit his lip as Kimmy reached out again, this time at a much better angle, her fingers were mere inches from Elvis. Rain still gently leaked into the room, the tiny droplets making twinkling, melodious little chimes on the surface of the figurine. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the thunder roared loudly. There was a bright flash of blue light as lightning struck the tree beside the window.

"Aaaah!" Jesse screamed, losing his grip on Kimmy. The lights went out and she pitched forward, her hand gripping the edge of the shelf seeking what little support it could provide. She swayed back and forth as Jesse frantically tried to regain his composure, and a better place to hold on to her. His hands slipped, and so did Kimmy. Their heads bumped and out of some sort of accident, their lips met. Kimmy's eyes widened until she was worried they would pop out, and Jesse was too stunned to move. Instead of performing the instinct action of jumping away and babbling apologies, they sank into the embrace. Kimmy's hand rested on his broad shoulder, the cold denim caressing her palm. His lips were more wonderful than she could have ever imagined, his touch more soft and angelic than any of her wildest dreams. Tentatively, nervously, she reached up and ran her hand through his hair, it proving to be the very embodiment of pleasure she had expected. His lips were cool, moist, wandering. Her world spun in circles, the hair on the back of her neck bristled with alertness as his lips traveled hers slowly; sending delightful shivers up and down her spine. Kimmy lifted his face up; guiding him closer, nearer, praying that she would not suddenly awake it would all have been a dream.

Jesse slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around her, almost afraid she would pull away. He deepened the kiss, his hands framing her face as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss began to grow in intensity, the passion building with each touch, each caress. Jesse stroked her hair gently with his right hand, his other pulling her as close as he could bring her. He bent his head sideways for a better angle, his hand moving now to caress her face. They pressed harder against each other, kissing as though kissing were what was keeping them among the living. The rain still beat outside; a sloshing sound that was being rhythmically punctured with the sound of thunder. Kimmy began to pull her hand away from the shelf to wrap it around his other shoulder, but her hand came in contact with something. She didn't pay attention to it until she noticed she had knocked it off the shelf, and it had landed on Jesse's head. The glass Elvis!

The figurine fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces, after generously clonking Jesse on the head. Jesse's hand slowly slipped from her face, his lips slid away from hers as he fell to join the shards of glass on the floor. Kimmy quickly bent down and shook him, frantically trying to wake him. After a moment his eyes opened, her murmured something in Greek and scratched his head. "What the hell happened!" he demanded, looking around.

Kimmy hesitated for an instant, and then bit her lip. "N-nothing. Nothing happened."

"Why are we in an attic?" he wanted know. He sat up and looked around, "And why am I sitting in glass?"

"Um, I don't know, but you better get up." she said, helping him to his feet. She tried not to think about what had just happened, obviously Jesse wasn't thinking about it. Suddenly the door flew open, flooding the room with light. A dark, tall figure stood before them, they blinked and recognized...

"Mr. T!" Kimmy exclaimed, taking her hand down from where it had been shielding her eyes.

"Kimmy?" Danny asked, squinting. "Jesse? What are you guys doing up here?"

"You tell US. We got locked in." Kimmy said, trying not to look at Jesse, whom was busy plucking bits of glass out of his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that might have been my fault. I didn't know anyone was in here, so I shut it, this darn thing jams sometimes. But I heard yelling so I came to see if I'd locked someone in, apparently I did." Danny chuckled helplessly, unsuccessfully trying to make the icy glower on Jesse's face go away. His laughter quickly died down as Jesse began yelling.

"Why would you do something like that Daniel? Don't you check in a room before you lock it? I think I got hit on the head with something, I can't even remember why I came in here, but I'm sure it's you're fault!" Jesse ranted, continuing to fuss with his hair and trying to find the source of all the broken glass at the same time.

"Uh, Jess—" Kimmy started, trying to push past him.

"Not now Kimmy, I'm yelling." Jesse informed her, holding up a hand.

"Right, sorry." Kimmy mumbled, finally managing to shove her way past him. She made her way down the stairs, the sound of his ranting following her. She allowed herself a brief smirk, which quickly melted. It was never going to be or mean anything, Jesse had forgotten all about it. She couldn't tell anyone, her secret would be out, and as if anyone would ever believe her anyway. She sighed and opened the door, the rain having dulled down to a drizzle. She paused to hear the last of the argument...

"Well you gotta admit, I got you this time!" That had to be Danny. "I can't believe it, I finally won something! At last, finally I wasn't the one the joke was pulled on! Oh, I'm practically giddy."

"You did not win anything. You locked two people up in a cold, dark attic for no apparent reason."

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that long."

"I'd argue that if I knew it wasn't true."

"Aw don't be mad Jess, just think, now you can mess with your hair all night! That is, if you plan on getting those glass shards out."

Kimmy smiled, knowing Jesse was giving him a cold stare, she shivered at the thought, she was going to have to figure out a way to get him locked in that attic again. But, this had probably been a once-in-a-lifetime-thing, never to happen again. It almost made her want to cry, the fact that she had received her first kiss and no one would ever know. No one but her. She would always know. As she trotted back to her house, suddenly something dawned upon her. She had completed her Jesse Wish List. She had gotten everything she had wished for! A kiss, his arm around her, and he picked her up! She smiled again, jumped up and down and hugged herself. She closed her eyes and checked off each thing in the one place she kept any record of her love for Jesse, her heart.

**The End**

Jasmine Larson


End file.
